


Stranded Love

by irlquicksilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aka the gay shit happens while the chocobros are wrecking havoc all across Lucis it's great, Also Biggs and Wedge need more screentime, Biggs is tired, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Aranea, Slow Burn, Takes place mid game, Wedge is a little shit btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: When Aranea's Magitek lance breaks when she and her best friends Biggs and Wedge are stranded in Leide, they have no choice but to go to a nearby garage to get it fixed. Aranea didn't expect the mechanic to take a liking to her, which was fine and all, but why were Biggs and Wedge snickering to themselves when they were together?!





	Stranded Love

Aranea particularity hated the Leide region of Eos.

The place was a literal desert, and not to mention there was absolutely nothing there in the wilderness. It was a sharp contrast to the land of Niflheim that she was used to, where it was relatively cool and actually had something in it. It wasn't a desert that barely housed outposts, unlike this hellhole. Curse her damn drop ship for breaking down in Leide of all places.

Aranea grunted as she thrust her lance into a Sabertusk. She yelled as she brought it out and tried to thrust it in again, but the Sabertusk jumped out of the way and tried to bite her arm. A shot rang out, and the Sabertusk fell onto it's side with a howl. Aranea looked over to Biggs and shot him a thumbs up.

“Thanks!” She called, then ran towards him, “Look out!”

She barely made it to his side, just as the Sabertusk opened it's jaws to attack Biggs. Aranea thrust her lance right into it's mouth, and Biggs shot it once again with his pistol. They were know standing back to back, fending off the remaining Sabertusks.

“How's Wedge holding up?” She asked.

“I suppose we should check on 'im, yeah?” Biggs asked, and Aranea could hear the smirk in his voice. Aranea chuckled.

“I'm sure he can handle himself,”

“Well let's shove off, then,” Biggs replied, “These fellas ain't gonna kill themselves!”

“Let's!” Aranea exclaimed, rushing forward as a Sabertusk jumped towards her, throwing it to the side. It wasn't down for the count, however, as it slowly stood back up and came for more. Aranea chuckled, she always loved a challenge.

“Biggs!” She called, “Think you can be a trampoline for a sec?”

“Certainly!” Biggs replied, crouching down. Aranea jumped up on his back quickly and soared through the air, looking down at the Sabertusks. She held up her lance and danced around it, and she could practically hear Biggs groan and tell her to get on with it even from up in the sky.  
After her little show was done, she launched herself right back down and made contact with the Sabertusk. She knew it was a one-hit kill.

She heard something crack, but it wasn't the monster's appendage.

Almost instantly, she fell onto the ground. Dust settled around her as she coughed and groaned.

“What the fuck..?” She groaned, and help her lance. She looked on in horror as the top half of her lance fell onto the desert ground in tiny little pieces, glittering in the light.

Aranea went to stand up, but as she turned around a Sabertusk decided to make her its next meal; jumping onto her back and snarling. Aranea yelled and picked up the longest shard of her lance she could and was now trying to stab it, though it was proving difficult in the awkward position.

All of a sudden, she heard something thrust through the Sabertusk's skin and it was quickly thrown off of her. She was helped to her feet and was met face to face with Wedge. He was looking rather rough, and he sheathed his sword as he pulled her up.

“You all right there?” He asked, patting her on the back. He looked down and saw the remnants of her lance and cursed quietly.

“'Bout time you showed up,” Aranea groaned. Wedge met her eyes, annoyance written all over his face.

“Last time I checked you're the one who left me alone, see,” He shot back, “So don't be mad at me for takin' just a wee little bit of time fendin' for my life there,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aranea said with a wave of her hand, “Anymore of those bastards around?”

“Nope!” Biggs called out as he shot a limping Sabertusk. The last one, “While you were up there doing ballet Wedge and I took care of it,”

“It's not ballet,” Aranea said with a roll of her eyes, “It's a tactical move I named myself,”

“So you're so narcissistic you named a stripper move after yaself, eh?” Wedge asked, only to be met with a cold glare from Aranea. He yelped as she hit him in the shoulder, but laughed afterwards.

“Anyways,” Biggs cleared up the fight, “What's the plan now? It's gonna be night soon, which means the daemon bastards are gonna pop out any minute; and only two of us are fightin' fit,” For emphasis, the man gestured towards Aranea's now useless lance. Aranea let out a small and angry “tsk”.

“Accordin' to my knowledge, I do believe there's a garage near here,” Wedge supplied, “We can stay the night there and see 'bout repairs later,”

Aranea looked up at the sun, it was late afternoon. She wiped sweat from her brow, if she was this hot in her armor there was no way Biggs and Wedge weren't burning up in their matching long sleeved black shirts and pants. Maybe Wedge had a good idea for once, it may help all of them take shelter from the harsh heat.

“If there's a garage,” She realized, “Maybe they might be willing to take a look at that drop ship,”

“Can't get our hopes up, yeah?” Biggs reminded everyone, “We're in Lucis. And like it or not, we're still Niffs. Anyone could tell that from a mile away,”

Aranea bent down and picked up her lance, along with as much of the shards she could carry in her gloved hands.

“We got Gil,” She stated, “I'm sure they'd be willing to help us,”  
She flashed a smile up at her two friends.

“If not, I could always convince them, lance or no lance,” She held up her trusted weapon. Wedge scoffed.

“What, with your stripper move again?” He asked, and Aranea threw her broken lance at him, which he barely dodged.

“Can it!” She snapped. Wedge hollered with laughter and Biggs merely shook his head.

“Let's shove off,” He announced, “We gotta get there before night,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aranea waved him off, “Just let me kill Wedge here, save the daemons some trouble,”

Wedge yelped as Aranea picked her lance back up and began chasing him towards Biggs's already walking form. Wedge and Aranea were laughing and even Biggs had a small smile on his face. At this rate, the walk to that garage shouldn't be too long. They'd arrive by sundown, tops.

At least, he hoped so anyway.

 

* * *

 

The sun was long set by the time they got to the garage.

It was a quaint little thing, “Hammerhead” they called it. It was pretty large; a caravan and diner, a shop, and one huge garage off to the side. It's the most Aranea had seen in this desert in the middle of fucking nowhere.

There weren't that many people around at this time of night; mostly just vendors and hunters turning in late night hunts. Aranea side eyed them as the hunters gave them strange looks, eyes trailing to her broken Magitek lance before quickly turning away.

“Aren't these guys nice...” Aranea muttered sarcastically. Biggs rolled his eyes and Wedge snorted. Aranea saw a rather nervous looking woman trying to pass her and held her hand out to get her attention.

“Hey. 'Scuse me,” She called. The woman jumped, and looked at her warily.

“Y...Yes?” She asked. Aranea offered what she hoped to be a kind smile.

“Can you tell me who runs this place?” She asked, “We haven't been here before, obviously,”

The woman gestured towards the huge garage.

“C-Cid calls the shots around here,” She explained, “His granddaughter is in the garage right now...just ask for him,”

Aranea nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

“Thanks,” She said and the woman walked off. Aranea watched her before sighing, “C'mon you two. Chop chop,”

Biggs and Wedge both hummed, letting Aranea know they heard her. She made her way over to the garage. She was able to ignore the stares of the vendors rather easily. She was used to it, after all. She wasn't even able to get halfway to the garage when two men blocked her way.

“Come on...” She muttered under her breath. Biggs and Wedge stopped walking, and she glared up at the men.

“You got a lotta nerve showin' up here, Dragoon,” The taller man sneered. Aranea scoffed.

“You know me? I'm flattered,” She replied coldly. The shorter man was next to speak up.

“Here for another “peace treaty”?” He questioned, “Was the King not enough for ya pigs? You and ya lackeys gonna kill Cid to make another point?”

Aranea narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. There was a lot of things she could handle, but anyone referring to her friends as nothing more than lackeys made her skin absolutely crawl.

“They aren't my lackeys,” She snapped, “They're my friends. Besides, we had nothing to do with what happened in the City. Yeah, it sucks and I really do feel bad, but I'm not accepting responsibility for that batshit Emperor's actions,”

Everyone paused, it was a standoff at this point. Aranea's fist tightened around her broken lance. She had no idea if these goons would try anything, but she was prepared for anything. She knew Biggs and Wedge were ready too. The air was still.

The taller man opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a woman stepping in between them. Aranea couldn't see her face; she only saw soft, short blonde hair.

“What's goin' on here?” She asked, a heavy accent accompanying her question, “Are y'all causin' trouble?”

“N-Naw, Cindy, it ain't like that,” The taller man said, and Aranea snorted, “We were just wondering what those Niffs were doing here,”

“We was worried they were gonna hurt you and Cid,” The shorter man added on. The woman put a hand on her hip.

“With what?” She questioned, “A broken lance? Niffs or not, they look like payin' customers, just let me do my job,”

“But-”

“You heard me! Shoo! Don't y'all have hunts to be doin' anyway?!” The woman made a shoo motion with her hands and the men ran off. Aranea blinked. That's all it took? Shame, she would have loved to play around with them; if they were terrified by the woman she wondered how they would feel going up against her.

Aranea was broken from her thoughts when the woman turned towards her.

“I'm awfully sorry 'bout that,” She apologized, her olive green eyes showing nothing but regret, “They're regulars 'round here. Awful protective over me and Paw-Paw, I know it ain't no right excuse, but...”

“No worries,” Aranea smiled again and she saw that the woman's cheeks were red. That was weird. She was wearing such revealing clothes and she was hot? Lucians were weird, “Name's Aranea,”

“I'm Cindy!” The woman offered a hand for a hand shake and Aranea shook it. Aranea then stepped back from Cindy and threw an arm around each of her friends.

“These buffoons over here are my friends,” Aranea explained, “This one's Biggs and this one's Wedge,”

Aranea nodded her head towards the appropriate men, and Cindy nodded and shook both of their hands.

“Hello there,” Biggs greeted. Wedge gave a small wave.

“Hello,”

“Howdy!” Cindy greeted, “Y'all look rough, havin' trouble?”

Aranea glanced down at her lance.

“You could say that...” She muttered. Cindy's smile never left.

“Let's get ya cleaned up, first,” She offered, walking off as she motioned for them to follow, “Y'all can stay in the caravan over yonder. My treat! Y'all look like you need some rest,”

“We've seen better days,” Biggs agreed. Aranea nodded.

“We ran into Sabertusks and we've been on foot for hours now,” Wedge explained, “It's been a rough day,”

Cindy whistled, “That does sound bad, I'm glad y'all made it out alive,”

“Thanks,” Aranea said, “And to top it all off, our ride is stuck out in the desert somewhere, and I've been dealing with these guys. I'm in a bad mood,”

Cindy laughed, and it brought a smile to Aranea's face. There was something about her bright laughter that brought her mood up instantly.

“Well, I won't keep y'all any longer,” Cindy said as they neared the caravan, “I'll let ya get settled in. If ya need somethin', just ask, all right?”

Aranea nodded.

“Thanks, Cindy,” Aranea thanked. Cindy waved her hand.

“No trouble at all! We can settle your ride and weapon troubles tomorrow, y'all need rest. I'll be in the garage if ya need me!”

With that, Cindy jogged back to the garage. Aranea turned towards the caravan door, only to catch Wedge giving her a look.

“What?” She asked. Wedge shrugged.

“Nothin',” He said. Biggs looked between them.

“What's with ya, mate?” He asked. Wedge covered his mouth and whispered into Bigg's ears. The man's eys widened and he smiled.  
“Ooooooh...” Was all he said. Aranea blew a strand of hair out of her face.

“If you guys are going to talk shit, at least say what you're saying,” She snapped. Biggs shook his head.

“It ain't nothin' special,” He tried to convince her. Aranea narrowed her eyes. Sometimes, she hated the fact Biggs and Wedge were friends before they met her. They knew each other like an open book, and sometimes she swore to the Astrals they knew what the other was thinking at all times. She hated when they pulled this.

“I swear to Bahamut I hate you guys,” She stomped up the steps, “Tell me what the hell is going on after I finish my shower,”

“What?! Wait, Aranea-!” Wedge tried to get up the stairs himself, but Aranea merely smirked as she slammed the door. She was the first to shower tonight.

Even if she didn't know what they were going on about, she still considered herself victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me people ship this I'm screaming
> 
> I may or may not have gone a tad bit overboard with this first chapter. I just got in the zone as I was writing. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
